This invention concerns a device for dialog between at least one operator of an aircraft and at least one system of said aircraft. This system includes the functions which are liable to be initiated by said dialog device, under the action of the operator, so that they can be executed.
In the context of this invention:                “execution of a function” means, in particular:                    implementing a command to an element (engine, lighting, etc.) of the aircraft, or a particular action;            data entry;            access to pages of information on a screen; and/or            access to additional information or actions without changing page;                        said system, e.g. a flight management device, may include “procedures” for navigation, communication, monitoring and/or flight management of the aircraft, and “procedures” for managing elements such as engines or lighting, or alarms of said aircraft.        
The dialog is implemented via at least one window which is displayed on at least one screen, in general a screen on the flight deck, and which is of “interactive” type. In the context of this invention, “interactive window” means a window which includes responsive objects (points, ranges, alphanumeric values, lists, menus, etc.) which are associated respectively with particular functions of the abovementioned type, and which respond to the presence of a cursor. Said cursor can be displaced by an appropriate device which can be actuated by an operator of the aircraft, in such a way that it can be displaced to a responsive object to designate or mark it. When a responsive object is designated, i.e. when the cursor is displaced to it, said responsive object is marked or highlighted, in particular by a change of appearance such as a change of color or increased brightness. The responsive object is then said to have an “object marker” or “focus”.
Confirmation (using an appropriate controllable device) of a responsive object which has such an object marker initiates the execution of the function which is associated with said responsive object.